Desinficera
by Several zitman
Summary: After Bumblebee and Raf confess their love for one another, they share an intimate encounter that neither of them will ever forget. Rated M for smut.


A/N: Hey, all! This is Olga. I'm back after my extremely long hiatus. But alas, I have decided to return to write more fanfiction. This however, is not my piece. It is my friend (and sharer of this account) Fernando's writing, but I betaed it. Please excuse grammar errors, because English is not our native language. Expect more writing to be coming from us in the very near future! Enjoy!

P.S. This takes place before Bumblebee gets his voice back.

* * *

><p>Raf was laying down on Bumblebee's berth, exhaling deeply as he tried to calm his nerves before the mech arrived. It was three weeks ago that he had finally confessed his true feelings for his comrade and dear Team Prime member Bumbleebee. Ever since he had met the cute yellow bot, Raf had been unable to refrain from daydreaming about the mech and hoped that someday, they could find love with each other even if their physical forms caused a barrier between them. He still remembered that day so vividly…<p>

_(Three weeks ago)_

Raf sat down on the sofa in the Autobot headquarters somberly, giving an occasional sigh as he mindlessly browsed the web. All of the other bots had returned to their quarters for the night, and Miko and Jack were at home asleep. However, Bumblebee was still awake and was concerned about Raf's behavior.

"What's the matter? It's not like you to not be working on something, and you've seemed really out of it lately. Is there something wrong?" beeped Bumblebee with a worried look in his optics.

"Yeah…there is, Bumblebee," replied Raf, shutting off his laptop and setting it aside. Now would finally be the perfect time to confess his feelings for the bot. Raf gulped nervously, and said, "Bumblebee, I think I'm in love with you."

Bumblebee's expression changed from one of puzzlement to one of complete and utter shock. "R-Raf? Do you mean that?" he beeped.

"Yeah, I do. I know you probably don't feel the same, but…" Raf's eyes filled with tears. He wiped them away hurriedly with his sleeve, and said, "Bumblebee, I'm sorry. Forget I said that. Let's just go home and pretend this never happened." Raf began to pick up his belongings around the quarters, but Bumblebee quickly put a stop to that and gently nudged him back down to the sofa.

"No, Raf. You're wrong. I feel the same way about you," admitted Bee with a grin. "I think… I love you too."

Raf's eyes perked up. He gave a small, hopeful smile and said, "really? You mean that?"

Bumblebee nodded in affirmation. "I do mean it. I love you Raf."

"And I love you, Bumblebee," said Raf in content, cuddling up to his bot. His companion. And now, his lover.

_(Back to the present)_

Ever since the confession, Bumblebee and Raf had been secretly having little romantic exchanges. Stolen kisses, secretive smiles, and flirtatious winks all took place when the other bots weren't looking. They seemed a bit suspicious though, as the atmosphere in the base seemed to change quite a bit. However, it was not a negative change so nobody made any vocal observations about it.

Three weeks later though, Bumbleebee and Raf finally decided to take it to the next level. It was the perfect night. Raf's overly protective mother had gone out to a dinner party at a friend's house, so the house was empty. This gave Raf the perfect opportunity to sneak out for the night to the Autobot base so that he and Bee could engage in their romantic affair. Bee honked his horn to signal that he had arrived at Raf's house, so the tween ran out to be driven to their destination.

Once they arrived at base, Raf quickly ran to Bee's quarters before the other bots could spot him. Bumblebee engaged in conversation with Optimus in order to not seem suspicious, but quickly joined his lover in his quarters.

"Wow…you have a nice room, Bumblebee," said Raf, looking around.

"Thanks," beeped Bumblebee, giving the boy a little smile. "I thought you'd like it. Simplicity at it's finest."

Raf gave a nervous giggle at that, and puckered his lips for a little kiss. Bumblebee complied, scooping up the human in his servos and kissing him. He moved his glossa against Raf's, which made the small boy moan and clutch to Bee's fingers.

Unfortunately, Bee's glossa was much too large to properly fit into Raf's mouth, so they could not "french kiss" as Bee had heard Miko refer to the action. However, they made do with what they could and continued to kiss. It was rather sloppy and awkward due to Raf's inexperience, but it was still pleasing for both of them nonetheless.

"Sorry, Bee. I've never done this before," said Raf in embarrassment once he had pulled away. Bee smiled and gave him a quick, chaste kiss.

"It's fine," he beeped. "You're doing great. You're only twelve years old, after all. You'll get better in time."

"I sure hope so," Raf replied. He began to shrug out of his shirt, suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm. Bumblebee eyed the telltale bulge growing in his lover's pants and the little wet spot forming. His engine revved in response to the sight.

"Like what you see?" teased Raf, stepping out of his pants. The only garments that now stood as a barrier between him and Bumblebee were his boxers. Bumblebee nearly growled in response to the question, hungrily eyeing the prepubescent boy. He could feel his own robo-cock pressurizing in its panel, trying to spring out.

"Take them off. Let me see all of you."

"You got it Bee," said Raf with a wink. He stripped himself of boxers, baring himself for Bumblebee. The chilly air around him caused his small penis to twitch in anticipation. It was definitely as small as Bee expected, considering Raf's short stature, his age, and the fact that his balls hadn't even dropped yet.

"Sorry, my dick is kinda small," said Raf sheepishly.

"It's okay, I expected as much," laughed Bumblebee, giving the small organ a little poke with the tip of his large finger. He placed Raf on his berth, letting him get comfortable. "You won't be using it anyway."

At this, Bumblebee finally retracted his interface panel and allowed his robo-penis to fully pressurize. Raf gasped at the sight.

"I-It's…so big!" he exclaimed, using a small fist to stroke it. Bumblebee groaned in delight.

"Well, it's bigger than yours," he teased with a smirk.

"No fair!" retorted Raf. "I haven't even hit puberty yet!"

"Relax," laughed Bumblebee, giving Raf's tiny cock and balls a lick with his long glossa. "I was just messing with you."

Raf whimpered in pleasure, which made Bumblebee repeat the motion. His own robo-dick became harder and harder as he repeated the motions to his small human lover's penis and testicles.

"B-Bumblebee," Raf gasped in delight. "I-I…I want your robo-penis inside of me!"

"Are you sure that's what you want? My thick, hard, robo-cock inside of your little asshole?"

"Yes!"

Bumblebee swiftly stuck his rock-hard, leaking robo-dick inside of Raf's butthole. Raf cried out in sheer agony, tears dripping down his face. However, he remembered his undying love for the Autobot and the pain subsided. 'I'm doing this for you, Bumblebee,' he thought with a smile.

"How does my robo-penis feel?" asked Bumblebee. He avoided thrusting again out of concern of hurting his human lover.

"It feels great! Keep going!" grunted Raf in response, nudging his hips forward to drive Bee's robo-dick further up his ass. It was long enough so that it could hit Raf's prostate while only being half-in, but Raf loved the deep penetration. It almost made his bowels move.

Bee complied to Raf's wishes, sinking his robo-cock further into Raf's ass. Once it was fully sheathed in, he began to thrust at a quick, but steady pace. He achieved a rhythm of spiking his robo-penis up Raf's ass as his lover panted and moaned in delight. He began to fist his own small penis in sync to Bee's thrusts.

"Bee! I'm coming! I love you!" gasped Raf.

"Come for me! I love you too, Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel!"

Raf came at those words, his spunk coming out his tiny penis in juicy, thick, sticky, white strands. Bumblebee drove his robo-cock once more into Raf's ass, and he came as well. Raf's butt swelled with lubricants, which came gushing out once Bee pulled out his robo-dick.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Raf, cuddling up to the yellow mech.

"I know. I'd love to do that again," said Bee with a smile.

All of a sudden, they both noticed a large shadow standing at the doorway. It was Bulkhead! Bee and Raf gasped in shock.

"Uhhhhh…" muttered Bulkhead, looking embarrassed but turned on at the sight of them both.

"How long have you been standing there!?" beeped Bee in irritation and surprise.

"I watched the whole thing…I saw Raf sneak into your quarters."

"You…voyeur!"

Raf looked at Bulkhead's fully pressurized robo-cock while the green mech eyed him seductively. Bumblebee beckoned Bulkhead over with his finger. Raf smiled in satisfaction. A threesome was a great idea. He could easily take two robo-penises at once.

THE END


End file.
